


Lily stands aside (drabble/promt)

by VulpineKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpineKitsune/pseuds/VulpineKitsune
Summary: A little drabble/promt I thought of.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lily stands aside (drabble/promt)

"Stand aside…"

"Please… no, have mercy _have mercy_ …" She was a blubbering mess.

"I will not repeat myself, _stand aside foolish girl…_ "

"Please no… have mercy… please no…" She kept repeating those words, almost like a mantra. The despair was obvious in her eyes. Her legs gave out under the pressure of his gaze.

A smirk laced his face as she backpedaled away from him, still sobbingly pleading. _Hmph, weak_. He dismissed her, turning to gaze at his "prophesied" enemy. He raised his wand.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

She will forever treasure the look on his face. The fright in his eyes, together with the reflected green light of her spell.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually thought of the possible changes I could make to canon in order to let this happen, creating a whole AU. Maybe I'll expand upon this sometime in the future.
> 
> If this little thing jingles your imagination, feel free to make an actual story out of it. It did start out as a promt, after-all.


End file.
